Bleach The Sleepy Soul
by Aduah
Summary: Una piccola storia sui fratelli Kurosaki... ma non quelli che conosciamo noi, ma i figli di Ichigo... prima o poi la tradurrò in inglese!


Beach – The Sleepy Soul

_01_ Kurosaki Kyodai_

Le otto e trenta esatte.

Vedendo che tutti gli studenti erano ormai entrati nel cortile e che nessuno era in vista all'orizzonte, il professor Kyokaru si apprestò a chiudere il cancello principale, accompagnato dal lontano suono della campanella, preannunciatrice dell'inizio di una nuova giornata di studio alla scuola superiore di Karakura.

Pochi secondi dopo, il cortile, che fino a poco prima era stato riempito da chiacchiere e urla di studenti annoiati o eccitati, si svuotò, rivelando la sua ampiezza.

Solo gli uccelli ormai riempivano quello spazio col loro cinguettio allegro, rubandosi le briciole delle merende cadute a qualche liceale affamato.

D'un tratto, la loro attenzione fu attirata da una specie di ronzio, che pian piano si faceva più forte. Il terreno cominciò a tremare lievemente, niente di preoccupante per un essere umano, ma allarmante per quei piccoli volatili, che impauriti si librarono in volo.

Aldilà del cancello, si intravidero due ragazzi che correvano all'impazzata.

Indossavano l'uniforme del liceo di Karakura, e sembravano davvero tormentati. Quello più avanti, un ragazzo dai capelli marroni con due ciuffi d'oro a coprire le orecchie e gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, si guardò indietro per constatare la posizione del compagno, il quale seguiva ciecamente i suoi passi.

-Guarda se ci stanno ancora dietro!- urlò il primo al retrostante, il quale si voltò timoroso per controllare la situazione.

Immutata.

Quei quattro ragazzacci li stavano ancora inseguendo, urlandogli contro parole che solo un pazzo furioso potrebbe pronunciare.

In mano avevano tutti almeno un oggetto contundente; chi un tubo di ferro, chi una catena bella robusta.

-Siamo come prima cazzo!- fu la semplice risposta del giovane, che dopo la visione prese a correre talmente veloce da ritrovarsi fianco a fianco con l'amico in prima fila.

Si fermarono davanti al cancello chiuso della scuola, scotendolo per la rabbia e la paura, dato che quell'impedimento aveva fatto guadagnare terreno agli inseguitori.

Mentre il compagno stringeva la borsa al petto tremando, il moro lo afferrò per il collo della giacca della divisa, e senza esitazioni si piegò sulle ginocchia e spiccò un salto alto, talmente potente che lo portò a sfiorare la cima di un albero accanto all'entrata.

L'atterraggio fu morbido per lui; un po' meno per il compare, che fu scaraventato a terra violentemente, battendo il posteriore.

Dopo un lieve massaggio alla parte contusa, lo studente si girò a guardare il gruppo che fino a poco fa li avevano inseguiti battere alle sbarre del cancello serrato e imprecargli contro.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si rialzò.

-Ah! Ben vi sta idioti! Beccatevi questa!- cantava allegro il ragazzo dagli occhi di ghiaccio, battendo una mano sul sedere in segno di sfida.

-Piantala Kon!- lo ammonì l'altro dandogli una manata in testa. –Guarda che tutto questo è accaduto a causa tua, perciò non farei tanto lo sbruffone!-

-Anche io ti ho chiesto tante volte di piantarla di fare la sega Ichigo, ma non mi hai dato retta, perché dovrei darla io a te?-

-Perché IO sono TUO fratello MAGGIORE, perciò IO ho l'autorità su di TE, chiaro?-

-Bla bla bla, cuciti il buco fratello!- lo sbeffeggiò l'altro, per poi avviarsi all'entrata dell'istituto fischiettando allegro, come se quella corsa assurda non fosse mai avvenuta.

Esasperato, il maggiore si portò una mano davanti agli occhi marroni, coprendoli dalla vista di quello scellerato del fratello, dopodiché posò a terra la borsa e ci sistemò i lunghi capelli arancioni, raccolti in un semplice ciuffo dietro la nuca, e dopo essersi anche scosso un po' di polvere dagli abiti, seguì l'altro all'interno della scuola.

Ma appena l'ebbe raggiunto agli armadietti delle scarpe, entrambi sentirono una voce rombante provenire dietro di loro.

-Ma tu guarda, di nuovo in ritardo, eh? Fratelli Kurosaki…-

Prima che potessero rendersene conto, i due ritardatari si ritrovarono fuori dell'istituto, col professor Kyokaru che sbatteva loro il cancello in faccia.

-Questa è stata l'ultima volta che siete arrivati in ritardo voi due! O cominciate ad essere più puntuali o non metterete più piede in questo istituto, sia chiaro!- e detto ciò se ne andò senza degnarli di un ultimo sguardo.

-Guarda guarda… ci rincontriamo, nevvero?-

Voltandosi con molta, molta cautela, a pochi centimetri da loro delle facce con impresso sul volto un sorriso demoniaco li fissavano divertiti.

-Adesso chiudiamo i conti!- disse il più grosso dei quattro, agitando la pesante catena sopra la sua testa con l'intenzione di schiantarla addosso ai due malcapitati.

Ma prima che ciò potesse accadere, Kon afferrò di nuovo il fratello e cominciò a correre senza meta, solo alla ricerca di un luogo di salvezza.

Correndo e correndo, il ragazzo riuscì a trovare una bicicletta incustodita appoggiata ad un palo, e caricando il fratello dietro di sé, salì in sella e cominciò a pedalare come un pazzo, mentre l'altro faticava a restare in equilibrio e, soprattutto, sopra il mezzo.

Sembrava finalmente che quei tipacci fossero ormai un brutto ricordo, allorché Ichigo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Kon si fermava sull'argine di un tranquillo fiumiciattolo e guardava dietro di sé.

-Seminati?- chiese per scrupolo il moro sporgendosi un poco di più.

-Sì…- rispose l'altro all'inizio, per poi cominciare ad agitarsi pian piano –No… no… NO! Corri, vai vai! MUOVITI!!!-

Alla visuale, il minore riprese i pedali e spinse con tutta la forza nel suo corpo, mentre il quartetto di bulletti li inseguiva a bordo d'alcune moto presumibilmente rubate.

Ma per quanto Kon pedalasse, il gruppo si avvicinava rapidamente, tanto che una spranga di ferro sfiorò la gamba di Ichigo facendolo sussultare.

La bicicletta oscillò pericolosamente, finchè il guidatore non perse il controllo e i due caddero insieme al veicolo nel fiume che scorreva sotto di loro.

Gli inseguitori si fermarono per qualche minuto, e vedendo che i ragazzi non riemergevano pensarono che ormai fossero morti e i loro corpi portati via dalla corrente; decisero dunque di andarsene per non rischiare grossi guai.

--

Pochi secondi dopo, con due grandi boccate d'aria, i fratelli riemersero, tossendo e tremando per il bagno imprevisto fuori stagione.

Kon scrutò attorno a sé, e vedendo la via libera si alzò.

-Ah! Glie l'abbiamo fatta! Che creti…-

Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, qualcosa di pesante gli colpì la faccia, scaraventandolo a terra. Ancora frastornato, alzò lo sguardo in direzione del fratello, il cui pugno era ancora levato a mezz'aria, mentre respirava a fatica cercando di reprimere un po' di rabbia.

-Ma che cazzo…?-

-Ma che cazzo lo dovrei dire io!- Sbraitò infine il giovane dai capelli arancioni, avvicinandosi minaccioso –Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di stuzzicare quelli? Se non fosse stato per la tua irascibilità adesso saremo a scuola, in orario e senza un gruppo di cretini che ci danno la caccia!-

-Ma adesso se ne sono andati no?- si giustificò l'altro rimettendosi in piedi –E comunque sappi che la colpa è tua, non mia!-

-Colpa mia?!?- stridette l'altro esasperato e sorpreso da quell'impertinente accusa –E che cosa avrei fatto io adesso? Quelli neanche li conoscevo!-

-Ma loro conoscevano te! Per via di quegli stupidi capelli!-

-Che centrano i miei capelli adesso?-

-Quegli stupidi capelli già non passano inosservati per via del loro colore, poi se tu li tieni così lunghi attiri le battute, e io odio quando ti danno addosso…-

-Ma non farmi ridere!- esordì l'altro alzando le mani al cielo –I miei capelli li tengo come mi pare, se a gli altri non sta bene che non mi guardino!-

-E' impossibile non guardare questa… questa… pelliccia!- disse l'altro afferrando un ciuffo di capelli e tirandolo; la sua mano fu scansata da un sonoro schiaffo.

-Non provare mai più a toccarmi i capelli!!!- ruggì il maggiore, finchè il moro non gli saltò addosso e iniziò a dargliene di santa ragione.

Tra insulti e botte i due non si accorsero che dei nuvolosi sinistri si stavano addensando sopra le loro teste, minacciando pioggia da un momento all'altro.

Infatti, poco dopo, la lite dei due fu condita da un sonoro scroscio di gocce d'acqua, che si infrangevano nello specchio del fiume, sul terreno e sulla loro pelle, espandendo il sangue che usciva dalle loro ferite.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora, i due si fermarono esausti.

Ansimando, si guardarono con sguardi di fuoco, finchè Ichigo non prese la sua borsa e, dopo essersi tolto i lunghi ciuffi dal viso, si avviò verso la strada.

-Si vai, scappa codardo!- l'offese l'altro agitando i pugni al cielo –Tanto è solo questo che sai fare, scappare! Papà non ti ha insegnato proprio nulla???-

-PAPA' MI HA INSEGNATO FIN TROPPO CRETINO!!!- sbraitò l'altro al limite della sopportazione, per poi voltarsi e correre verso casa, lasciando il fratello minore a tirar calci ai sassi e al fango.


End file.
